


Harry Hart Really Is a Big Softy

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Hartwin fluff. Harry and Eggsy babysit Eggsy's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Hart Really Is a Big Softy

Harry Hart had never considered fathering children. His life was far too unpredictable, dangerous and unstable. He was nearly 55 and his back ached when he woke up in the morning. He had more weapons in his house than he had photographs.

So, in short, no. Harry Hart had never considered being a father.

Until he saw Eggsy with his little sister. 

The girl was an absolute delight, all sunshine and flowers. It didn’t matter what the weather was like or if she had her nap or not, she was grinning and dancing about, tugging on the hem of Eggsy’s shirt when she wanted to be carried or hugged. She would grab Eggsy’s cheeks with her baby-fat hands and lean forward, kissing her brother with a loud smack. It never failed to make Eggsy laugh joyously, tossing his head back with a grin.

“Babes, grab me Daisy’s cup from the fridge, will ya?”

Harry nodded, striding to the kitchen to collect the child’s sippy-cup of juice and a small bowl of strawberries for her. He sprinkled sugar across the fruit, making them a bit sweeter then he or Eggsy would take them. 

“Here you are, my dear,” Harry said, handing the little girl her cup with a small bow that made her giggle. “And I brought you a small treat.”

Harry held out the bowl of strawberries, grinning when the child dropped her cup and began to make grabby hands for the fruit. Eggsy laughed and shook his head, putting the cup onto the coffee table before plucking up a strawberry and feeding it to Daisy.

“She’s going to make such a mess with these,” Eggsy said, laughing as red juice dripped down Daisy’s chin and onto her jumper. 

“Seriously, babes, you’re not going to be happy about this when your couch gets stained.”

Harry shrugged, leaning forward to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. 

“We can have it cleaned later. Let her enjoy herself.”

“‘Arry! Me kiss too!” Daisy shouted, chubby face turning into a pout. 

Harry smiled and nodded, crouching so he was eye to eye with the child.

“Of course, my dear lady. How silly of me. You need a kiss too, yes?”

Daisy nodded and Harry took one of her sticky hands in his own, pressing a soft kiss there. It made Daisy laugh and Eggsy grin, so it was worth the syrupy mess of strawberry juice and sugar left behind on his hand. 

Later, after cleaning up from dinner, Harry went upstairs to find Eggsy dozing in their bed, Daisy sleeping deeply on his chest, drool soaking a puddle into his shirt. It pulled at Harry’s heart strings, making him want to snap a quick photo.

Instead, Harry quickly crept into the room, picking up Daisy with more care than he’d use to defuse a bomb- He’d watched Daisy enough to know that once the little girl woke up, there was no getting her back to sleep. Eggsy murmured in his sleep, momentarily opening his eyes to check on his sister but Harry quickly hushed him and quietly told him to go back to sleep. 

He carried Daisy to the guestroom, which had been half-converted to a nursery and playroom for her when she stayed over. He laid the child down, giving her a quick kiss before turning on her nightlight and heading back down the hallway to their room.

After changing into his sleepwear, Harry crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Eggsy. The younger man immediately latched onto Harry, soaking in his warmth.

Harry had never felt so content, nor as domestic, as he did in this moment.


End file.
